The Aim of this project is to develop protocols that will produce very high-resolution models of human anatomical structures. This project Aims to achieve a degree of resolution that has not been possible until recently because of the limitations of technology available so far. The Visible Human Project (VHP) was the first demonstration of the use of serial cross sections to build voxel models, however, while the VHP represents a landmark effort, it suffers from resolution and segmentation problems. These problems are inherent in the freezing process used in the cryosectioning The exposed surfaces are not smooth enough for high-resolution imaging. There is a need for continued development of high-resolution models of various human anatomical structures to add to the digital-image library. This study will develop the protocols necessary to produce high-resolution models of any part of the human anatomy regardless of the gross size of the specimen under study. Data on specimens will be collected from micro CT scans and thin cross section microgrinding. These data sets will be compared and combined to develop several methods of visualization. Micro CT scan resolution is largely dependent on the size of the sample being scanned. This project will focus on the human mandible, the temporomandibular joint (TMJ) and the associated soft tissues. To process a sample of large gross anatomy, we will section the sample, scan each segmented section and then combine the segmented scans. We will develop software protocols to accurately stitch the sections together to form larger models with higher resolution than is currently possible when a single scan of the whole segment is taken. The segmented sections will be embedded in a resin in preparation for microgrinding and collection of digital photographs of the 2-D axial slices. Various techniques will be employed in order to develop an embedding medium that maintains tissue color accurately. The embedded sections will be serially ground in very fine cross section and each cross section photographed. The digital photographic data obtained will be reconstructed into color voxel models. These color voxel models will then be montaged into one large color voxel model. All of the examined protocols will be evaluated and combined into an automated system to produce high-resolution voxel models of various anatomical structures. This technology, combined with the ever-increasing power of computers, opens up an entirely new arena for anatomical visualization and learning. The societal and educational benefits are significant. The ability to interact with multiple three-dimensional structures contributes to the accuracy and efficiency of conceptualizing accurate anatomical mental models. The result will be improved clinical outcomes and a reduction in the potential for untoward results. [unreadable] [unreadable]